


a surprise for you

by shesthemuscle



Series: Sunrise and Other Short Stories [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Quakerider + "Isn't this amazing?"





	a surprise for you

**“Isn’t this amazing?”**

Robbie waves his hand at the decorated room.

As she walks in, Daisy’s hand immediately goes to the small bump that revealed itself not long ago.

He stuffs his hands in his jeans pockets while waiting for her to say something.

“It’s incredible, Robbie. When did you do this?” she asks.

Walking up behind her, he wraps his arms around her.

“When you went on the Girls’ Trip for Elena’s birthday. I convinced the guys to help me with the room then I wanted to wait for the right moment to show you,” he answers.

Daisy beams.


End file.
